Charlie Brown Goes to School
Charlie Brown Goes to School is the ninth episode of VeggieTales series and the first Cavis and Millward in that series.. Plot Characters *Bob the Tomato/Cavis Appythart *Larry the Cucumber/Millward Phelps *Charlie Brown *Heather Wold *Mr. Nezzer/King Xerxes *Linus van Pelt *Lucy van Pelt *Pa Grape/Mordecai *Mr. Lunt/Haman *Snoopy *Queen Vashti *Mimi *Janice Emmons *Miss Achmetha *Woodstock *Bigthan and Teresh Peaoni *Madame Blueberry *The Scallion salesmans *Annie *Junior Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Peanuts Characters Home media It was first released on May 24, 2001 by Word Entertainment for christian bookstores. On August 15, 2001, Lyrick Studios gave it a mass market release. On June 18, 2002, Warner Home Video and WEA reprinted it on VHS and DVD. On August 5, 2003, Sony Wonder and Warner Home Video reprinted it again as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. Fun Facts Moral *Be grateful for what you love *Be greedy makes you miserable. Explanations *A gnat is a type of insect. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first episode to use Peanuts computer animation since The Peanuts Movie before it was released into theaters. **The first appearance of Millward's barbershop hat to have a new texture. **This is the first non-holiday or Larry-Boy episode not to have the countertop or a Silly Song. Mike states that they originally planned a countertop, but it was going to make the runtime almost an hour (Keep in mind, this was before the company was about to move to Franklin). **The first post-2000 episode where Esther does not make an appearance. **The first episode Tom Owens worked on. **The first time Charlie Brown played the main antagonist of an episode. He turns nice afterwards. **The first episode to feature the 2001-2003 logo, and the logo from 1993 to 1997. **The first episode where the prototype cover’s title was changed into a current title. ***However, a prototype VHS cover for the episode as sketched by Joseph Sapulich show’s the original title was "Charlie Brown Goes to Birchwood School". (See the concept art list) **The first appearances of Heather Wold and the other Peanuts characters. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last episode not to feature Tradesman until The Star of Christmas. *In some airings of this episode on Smile of a Child, some scenes were removed, including Charlie Brown was given a test. This is possibly due to time. *According to the concept art and the pre-production, there were a few differences between that and the final. **The bus was originally going to have rockets. **There was going to be a motorcycle involved. **Mimi’s hair was originally going to have a similar to Janice Emmons. **Janice's purple dress was originally going to have a ribbon on the back that's coming out of the bow but never came to be. **Heather Wold's dress was originally going to have a Homecoming Queen dress, who was mentioned in the It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown. **Janice's hair was originally going to have a cap, but never made it in the actual episode. **Charlie Brown was originally going to be an entirely new model for the good 'ol student. That was probably Good 'Ol Charlie Brown, who was mentioned in the Peanuts comic strip. **According to the concept art portfolio book, Heather Wold's pencil was originally going to have a feather in the prototype cover and the final reprints. **The cover to the 2002 re-release was going to look similar to the original cover but never came to be. **The episode's original title was going to be "Charlie Brown Goes to Birchwood School". *The first time Pa's mustache moves. *The episode was originally going to be released on January 9, 2001, but was rescheduled back to May 24, 2001. Remarks *On the DVD and Netflix versions, the audio is only in mono. If you compare this with the original VHS, there's some sound effects that were missing in the DVD (eg. a rooster crowing in the beginning). **The original version of the episode with these sound effects was included on the Cavis and Millward's Favorite Stories VHS and DVD releases. *Later versions after 2003 cut the scene at the beginning in which Haman is seen throwing out Vashti and then proclaiming to Xerxes he'll need a new queen. *Vashti is thrown out just because she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at 3:00 A.M. Unless Haman was enforcing Xerxes' rules, there must be unreasonably strict rules set before the Queen (as they're crowned AND during their term in the palace). *The Peaoni Brothers had ample time to set their whole trap up without anyone noticing indicating the palace guards aren't doing their job correctly. *It'd be very unlikely all the maidens could fit in Haman's wagon at its size. *Cavis and Millward can float in mid-air, despite not wearing any spring jumpers. *What does I.P.T. (Infant Potty Training) have to do with banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling? **I.P.T in this case would actually stand for "Island Perpetual Tickling", not "Infant Potty Training". *After Haman is banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, Mordecai fills his former position, which is apparently "the No. 2 guy in the whole kingdom," which in turn would make the Queen's spot No. 3. Shouldn't the No. 2 spot go to the Queen since they both share the rule of Persia, unless that's no longer how royalty works? Fixed Goofs/Errors *In the opening shot where Charlie Brown is getting dressed in the morning, his pajamas clip into his body as he gets up. *In the original version, when Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl are about to sing the first verse during the song "Farther Along", there are a couple of glitches occurred (which were fixed in later re-releases before Lyrick Studios came out in mass market release for the episode, despite the classroom edition still keeping the animation glitches): **A small spot of Charlie Brown's shirt flickers when he gets up. **Little Red-Haired Girl's bottom right side of her hair twitches (while Charlie Brown is stretching) before getting up out of the bed. *As Cavis tries to open the door, he is seen outside, but in the next shot he's inside. *The shadows disappear when students are walking. *One shadow renders too late. *In the original version, Janice's back hair is displayed in front of the desk instead of behind it. Though this was fixed in the 2002 version, a goof was introduced in which sees Janice's bow clipping into her hair during the shot. **On a similar note, Janice's purple dress changes colors when she walks into the classroom. This was corrected in the 2002 version, likely due to the redesigned dress. *When Janice turns in some shots, you can see a bit of her bow flickers as she moves around. This is possibly due to the textures. *In the original version, when Janice is heading down to her house, the lip-syncing giving her mouth limited movement are visible as she’s driving down with the rocket car. Though this was fixed in the 2002 version, a goof was introduced which sees Janice’s cap clipping into her head during the shot. **On a similar note, Janice’s grille guard, as well as a Fib ornament, flickers as she stops her rocket car. This doesn’t happen in the 2002 version, likely due to the redesigned rocket car. *In the original version, the inside of Lila's dress changes colors between shots. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version. *In the original version, when Millward is heading down to Birchwood School, his mustache turns white before returning to its brown color upon his arrival. Though this was fixed in the 2002 version, a goof was introduced which sees Millward clipping into his seat during the shot. **On a similar note, Millward's tie flickers as he stops his monster truck. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version, likely due to the redesigned truck. *One shot shows Linus clipping into his seat. *In the original version, when Cavis proclaims that Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl are in love, Patty's bow (on the right side of her hair) clips into him. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version, a goof makes it in which sees Patty's hair clipping into the wall during the shot. *In the shot where Cavis, Millward and Janice are carrying Charlie Brown to his house for being so tired lately if he doesn’t get some sleep but is interrupted by Charlie Brown, Janice’s cap (that’s on her hair) clips into him. *Little Red-Haired Girl's headband twitches as she moves her body around. *In the original version, when Mimi is about to say, "I'd love too!", her right arm clips through Millward's back as she begins to prepare the milk. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version in which sees Mimi's hat clips into her head. *As Sally tells Charlie Brown why he's in love with the Little Red-Haired Girl, she and Mimi are floating on a still/blurred background that doesn't move. *When Millward and Cavis are sitting on the bench, Charlie Brown walks through the cafeteria and bumps into the box. The box is not there until Charlie Brown bumps into it where he is supposed to be standing. **The box also disappears. *When the Little Red-Haired Girl grunts herself with the table the second time, she gains teeth. However, she doesn't have any when she grunts it the first and third times. *In the original version, when Mimi questions "Did you know that they came all the way from China?", her stripe that’s on her hat turns purple before returning to its light purple color. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version. *Some of the flowers flicker as Mimi prepares to water the garden. *In the original version, before Mimi starts humming as she digs up the flowers, her shovel is seen clipping into the ground while digging. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version, a goof was introduced which sees Mimi's white skirt clipping into the ground during the shot. *When Mimi tells Cavis and Millward what potpourri is, her flowers disappear as she waters the rose pedals. **The original version also features all the glass on the windows changing colors as the scene pans outside the front window. This doesn't happen in the 2002 version, likely due to the windows now revealing the outside of the house. *There's some buzzing in the textures. *Towards the end of Farther Along, when the Little Red-Haired Girl and Charlie Brown are gazing at the sunrise, they appear to clip into the edge of the window. *In the shot where Linus was given by the pen pal project, you can see black on the left side of Schroeder. *When the Little Red-Haired Girl says "That's not who you where at all", something black appears on the right side of her face and flickers afterwards. *Mordecai's glasses clip through his nose. *The interior of Mimi's house changes colors between shots. *Cavis, Millward and Mimi hover slightly above the ground between shots. *After the Little Red-Haired Girl is jealous about how she does the thing, Millward's tie blinks. *Part of the police car flashes after Cavis jumps over it. *In the original version, Mimi is missing her white skirt when she and Linus are marching to capture the bully kids. She later regains it in the 2002 version. **On a similar note, a goof makes it in one shot in which Mimi's dark red dress completely disappears for a frame before returning in the next. This doesn't happen again in the 2002 version in which sees Mimi's shoes clipping through the ground as she's marching with Linus. *Millward's mouth doesn't move between shots. *Cavis in one shot is shown with no mouth. *Background hill shots are shown at inconsistent angles. One shot shows in a lower position, but the shots after that show the hills back to their normal position. *When the Little Red-Haired Girl says "Why not?", her mouth is shown floating that doesn't move. *The Red Baron plane clips through Frieda’s hair when it flies out the window. Also in the same shot, one of the wood supports for the school glitches a bit. *When the Little Red-Haired Girl says “Maybe we can fix it?”, her face flickers as she looks at Charlie Brown. On a similar note, a shadow behind her disappears as she tells him. *Charlie Brown's "You blockhead!" quote is cropped very poorly. *Frieda's back of her dress clips through the edge of the window between shots. *The golden gates change between open and closed between shots. *In the original version, when the Little Red-Haired Girl is given her a chance about why does Charlie Brown is not doing test, the strap of her right shoe clips through her the top of her right sock. This was fixed in the 2002 versions, in both versions Charlie Brown twitches. *Frieda's right arm clips through the door entrance as she enters it. *One shot shows a wall renders too late. *As Archibald is about to reveal how can he be pen pal partners with him before he plugs into the outlet, his monocle somewhat clips into his nose. *Cavis is shown without the chalkboard behind him but appears in front of him in the next shot. *In the original Latin Spanish and Arabic dubs, during the Winter Dance, after the first time Millward dances with Lucy to the left of the screen and just before they appear the second time onscreen, Lucy is shown running to the right of the screen before she shows up dancing with Millward once again. This animation error has been both known as "Lucy's Clone" and "Lucy's Soul Escaping". Fast Forward *There's a later episode where Cavis and Millward are jingle songwriters. Gallery Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches CharlieBrownGoestoSchool_Prototype_Box_Cover.jpg|Charlie Brown Goes to School was originally going to have a similar cover design and the original title was "Charlie Brown Goes to Birchwood School" to the original one for the episode, but scrapped due to a change to the title taking place around 2001. Found on the portfolio of Joe Sapulich's concept art book. CharlieBrownGoestoSchool_2nd_Prototype_Box_Cover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Charlie Brown Goes to School. (Found on the portfolio of Joe Sapulich's concept art book) Etc. CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolOriginal2001VHSFrontCover.jpg|The 2001 front cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolOriginal2001VHSBackCover.jpg|The 2001 back cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2001VHSFrontCover.jpg|The 2002 reprinted front cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2001VHSBackCvoer.jpg.|The 2002 reprinted back cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolVHSCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Everland Entertainment/Word Entertainment (American) reprinted VHS front cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Everland Entertainment/Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Left spine cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Everland Entertainment/Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Right spine cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolBackCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment Reprinted VHS Back Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolTopCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment Reprinted VHS Top Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolVHSCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Lyrick Studios reprinted VHS front cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolLyrickStudiosLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Lyrick Studios Reprinted VHS Left spine cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolLyrickStudiosTopCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Lyrick Studios Reprinted VHS Top Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolLyrickStudiosBackCover.jpg|The 2001-2002 Lyrick Studios reprinted VHS back cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002FrontCover.jpg|The 2002 Canadian Front Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002CanadianLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2002 Kids Motion International Reprinted VHS Left Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002CanadianLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2002 Kids Motion International Reprinted VHS Right Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002CanadianTopSpineCover.jpg|The 2002 Kids Motion International Reprinted VHS Top Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002CanadianBackCover.jpg|The 2002 Kids Motion International reprinted back cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002WarnerHomeVideoFrontCover.jpg|The 2002 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted VHS Front Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2002WarnerHomeVideoBackCover.jpg|The 2002 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted VHS Back Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2003WordEntertainmentFrontCover.jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Front Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2003WordEntertainmentLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Left Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2003WordEntertainmentBackCover.jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Back Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2004SonyWonderFrontCover.jpg|The 2003 Sony Wonder Reprinted VHS Front Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2004SonyWonderLeftSpineCover.jpg|The 2003 Sony Wonder Reprinted VHS Left Spine Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool2004SonyWonderBackCover.jpg|The 2003 Sony Wonder Reprinted VHS Back Cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchoolDVDCover.jpg|The 2003 Classics Reprinted DVD Front cover CharlieBrownGoestoSchool_Prototype_Box_Cover.jpg|Prototype VHS box cover, original title was "Charlie Brown Goes to Birchwood School", sketched by Joe Sapulich CharlieBrownGoestoSchool_2nd_Prototype_Box_Cover.jpg|2nd prototype VHS box cover, sketched by Joe Sapulich